Simple choices
by shadow visor
Summary: Sin has made many choices in her life and had been torn in the end. Will she give some more of herself or is she going to cut all ties with everyone... or is that option available? I know Mary sue, but please give it a chance. hehe.


okay yea I am supposed to be updating my KHR story AWG but... I havent been writing and this was still here. so... yeah well Please enjoy. R&R

I was on my way to Healin lodge. My boss had sent me an order to come there ASAP. He had sounded really serious and almost nervous. Or worried... Either way it was unusual of the damned Rufus Shinra, so I sped faster on my motorbike.

My name is Sin Valery. I am 18 years old. I had joined Shinra Company when it had fallen from its grace and needed the aid. Although many people didn't trust Shinra anymore and so they had accepted me without knowing my full background. In the two years I worked with Shinra as a Turk I have found that even in the condition Shinra is, they haven't lost all of its slyness, mostly due to their president. Rufus Shinra.

When I neared the place I hid the bike and continued the rest of the way on foot. When I was close enough to see the Lodge I saw the door swinging to the wind. That got me worried. The lodge's door never stayed open like that. I ran into the lodge to see both Reno and Rude all beat up on the ground and a guy with silver hair talking to my boss. Both Rufus and the intruder looked at me. The guy was annoyed that I interrupted him and Rufus seemed shocked to see me here, which was plain odd. 'Isn't he the one who told me to come!?'

"Yo, boss. Cracking a deal?" I asked just to get him mad. I observed the intruder as I spoke. He seemed young, about 17 and yet the look in his cat-like green blue eyes told me that he was all too dangerous. However his silver hair threw me off a bit. It reminded me of him... that guy who- 'Not the time!' I scolded myself and continued to say "No big business around now days, so you goin' after kids now?"

Rufus growled, but the one I wanted angry chuckled seemingly having lost his irritation of the interruption. Weird kid. I smiled at the silver haired boy, "What's your name?" which got me another chuckle from him.

"If you have the time to chat, why don't you run?!" My boss growled at me.

"What's with you? You're the one who told me to come." I retorted. "Anyways... I make it my duty to know the one's name I am gon'na kill. Been taught that since forever." I said as I returned my gaze to the guy. He smirked at me. I saw the challenge in his eyes and felt my body prepare itself. It wasn't that I particularly loved to fight and kill, but this kid just brought that side of me up and easily too. So why not enjoy it while it lasted?

He took out his katana and I took out mine. This was my second favorite weapon and the second best as well. And it just so happened that I had grabbed it today while was leaving my apartment. "So, you got a name?" I asked.

"Yeah. Kadaj. Tell me yours, just because you're interesting." Kadaj replied.

"Thanks… Kadaj. Name's Sin." I answered him before I attacked him first. He blocked my first attack with one hand and backed up a little when I swung my sword the second time. He attacked me next and I let it send me flying out the door. Landing gracefully on my feet I waited for him to come out and attack me. And he came at me the next second. His sword came to cut at my head. I ducked and swung my own at him. There were sparks when he blocked my attack with his own. I smirked at him as he did at me before continuing. We fought for quite a while and got a few tough bruises, until a phone rang. I had been so into our fight that I looked around the place before realizing the sound came from Kadaj.

Apparently Kadaj too had been too into our battle to realize it at first. He answered the moment he did, never taking his eyes off of me. I straightened until Kadaj had finished with his call and I almost attacked him when he said. "Sorry. But I need to take my leave. I'll come back to deal with you on a later date." He turned around and I smirked.

'The kid sure has guts.' I thought. "You do realize that I'm not allowed to let you escape." I said to his back.

"I know." Kadaj turned back and he had a dark smirk on his face. "But I can't let you interfere with the reunion." It felt like the wind got knocked out of me. My lungs felt like they were being crushed and my heart beat rose to frantic. My throbbing head ached as the word brought back a pain from long ago.

"Re..union" I heard myself whisper as Kadaj's surprised expression was the last thing i saw before blacking out. 'Sephiroth...'

Well that was chapter One. If you like it read and review.


End file.
